Yuuki Tenpouin
Origins: Code: Breaker Alias/Aka(also known as): Code:03 Classification: Genetically created Human, Code: Breaker Threat level: Tiger Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses Afterimages, Sound Manipulation Physical strength: Large building level+ (Via power-scaling) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Large building level+ (Should be as strong as unleashed Heike) Durability: Large building level+ Speed: Speed of light Intelligence: Genius. Was created by using the genes of intelligent power-users, when he was 12 he already graduated from highschool. Owns a multi million company and multiple 5 star hotels across the city. Stamina: High. Even after being critically injured he could still fight Range: Hundreds of meters Weaknesses: Using his power too much can make him enter his "Lost" state where i can't use them anymore Standard equipment: Nyan-Maru stickers that he can use to amplify his sound Noteworthy techniques and abilities Sound manipulation: A special ability to hear all sound, even from far away, control sound waves and turn them into shock waves, and even move at the speed of sound. Yuuki's sense of hearing is drastically increased, water in his ear sounds like rushing boulders. He is able to hear the sound of everyone in a city or a person's heartbeat. Since all objects vibrate in a certain frequency Yuuki is able to match that frequency to make those objects shatter. Using this ability he can also create Ultra-sound Imaging and protect other people. * Speed of Sound: Yuuki's primary ability is his immense speed which has been acknowledged by many to be his most important skill. He has been able to avoid almost any attack thanks to this ability. It can be also used offensively as he can sneak attack his opponents before they can even react. He can also use his speed to create afterimages of himself, as shown in his race with the Rare Kind Cat Boy. * Sonic Sew: Yuuki forms sound waves around his hand and uses their high frequency to pierce his opponents. * Noise Crush: Yuuki places his hand to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroys the ground. * Scarlet Phoneme: It is a stronger form that Yuuki develops by creating high density frequency around his entire body; his skin turns scarlet red, pupils turn black, irises turn yellow and his hair turns white. He is able to emit sound around over his body automatically without him being the one emitting it. The sound waves are so dense that they vibrate through the ground to the point where he is able to cause great damage to Kibou High school (despite the fact that the school was covered a great deal with Shibuya's blood). He appears to have increased both his offensive and defensive capabilities. * Sound Life: Yuuki gives his powers to someone else. It seems to make him bleed and gradually lose his life if he is not stopped before finishing. * Echo: Yuuki absorbs sound using the Nyan-Maru stickers to make himself more powerful. While this echo makes Yuuki faster and gives him a boost in power, the effects it has on his body are dangerous. * Million Phoneme: '''Yuuki uses high-frequency sound waves to create a defensive barrier for repeling enemy attacks. He used this power in chapter 159 to shield the Cross Marks from Utah's attack. '''Voice of Life: Yuuki discovers this after absorbing the powers of the failed experiment kids. With this Yuuki is able to hear the cells of living beings and pinpoint their weaknesses. Category:Male Category:Code: Breaker Category:Animanga Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Sound user